


Betty Meets the Big Bro

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow





	Betty Meets the Big Bro

“Y/N… Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. what if they don’t like me?”

“Betty. Relax. They’re going to love you, don’t worry! Besides, we’re already here.”

You pulled into the driveway of your brother’s place, behind his car. You looked over to Betty, who looked a little pale. It had been roughly two months since you mentioned the fact that your sister-in-law had just given birth to twins and your urge to see them in passing to Betty.

She agreed that you should go to see your brother and his kids when you could. About a week later, she regretted saying that when you told her that you wanted her to go with you, saying it was time for at least part of your family to meet the girl of your dreams. You also pulled a set of puppy dog eyes to get Betty to cave in faster.

Was that a little underhanded and sneaky? Perhaps. But, in all honesty, you’d wanted Betty to meet your big brother first. Mainly since the opportunity presented itself. Time to face the music You said to yourself as you and Betty approached the front door, sporting a TARDIS paint job. Your brother was a mega nerd and so were you and his wife Calleigh; “A match made in the Time Vortex,” you had said during your speech at their wedding, everyone loved it.

“You ready Betty?” You asked, looking at Betty. She gave you a nod.

Before you could knock on the door, it opened and your brother, John wrapped you in a bone-crushing hug.

“Hey! How’s my baby brother!!” He looked over to Betty, his grip on you not easing up. “You must be Betty. Y/N has spoken highly of you. Please, come in! Pardon the mess… new parents.”

“John… brain… requests oxygen… to… speak…” You gasped out as John let you go. You followed Betty into the house, excited to see what laid in store for you and Betty.


End file.
